Katherine Nachtaugen
Katherine Nachtaugen is a Tiefling Warlock played by Mikel Barrenechea. Intro It was opening night at the new theater, the Nightingale, and with its opening the owner hosted a contest of sorts, promising fame and fortune to whichever bard or minstrel could come out on top; standing proudly as the best in the Nightingale. Naturally, every hopeful musician in the city had joined, and as the night dragged on,each performer had less and less talent than the last. I remember each note that went awry, each string strummed poorly, and each heavy sigh I and my fellow judges let out with each passing buffoon. I had given up all hope on the city, much less its "talented musicians", until the final act of the night arrived. It was a tiefling woman, her skin was like smooth slate, save for the area around her eyes where it turned a royal purple all the way to the tip of her majestic horns. Her long ivory hair was tied together with lilac satin ribbons. Her striking violet eyes seemed full of conviction; as if she herself knew she belonged here, despite not having an instrument of her own. Now we were interested. As we leaned forward in anticipation, I gave her the signal to start her act. She started off with a slow hum, gentle like a midsummer breeze. Each note she made, as simple as her humming was, somehow enraptured the three of us present. Her humming then began to echo all around us, her singular presence on that stage was enough to fill the entire stadium. She spread out her arms as she opened her mouth, a majestic voice coming forth. At the top of her lungs she sang with such gusto it moved us to tears; each note filled to the brim with a plethora emotions, one moment being full of glee, and then sorrow the next. When she finally finished her song, she gave a solemn bow. We judges were moved to give her a standing ovation; this person had come in and stolen our hearts without trying, and we did not even know her name. When we saw her face again, she had a warm smile on her lips. All of a sudden, we heard her voice in our head, though we did not see her lips move. "Now...Don't you want to hear more?" Absentmindedly, we all nodded. "Then what can you give me...?" At once we began to empty our pockets, our trinkets and baubles, as unworthy as they may have been, were all we could give this veritable goddess. "More...I still need more..." Her voice had changed, it had become deeper, darker-no, impossible, her voice was too majestic- "This is not enough..." It was then that my mind wandered to the quill on the table.I needed to show my devotion to this goddess; to my goddess. Seeing the others quickly grab their quills, and determined to attempt to outshine me, they began to stab each other with their makeshift weapons. But no, not I. I knew devotion required sacrifice, and what greater sacrifice than my own life? The quill tip sank into my neck with ease, and as my vision began to fade, I was comforted by the sight of her smile. It was then I woke up with a jolt, the other 2 judges asleep beside me. I looked around, trying to shake off the fog of sleep while trying to figure out what happened.The day had apparently gone by while we slept, the soft moonlight pouring in from the window. It was then I saw it, the only testament that there had been someone here while we slept. One the backdrop of the stage, a single large eye was painted across the curtains. Description Appearance Describe Character Appearance Personality Describe Character Personality Biography (Feel free to add/remove/edit sub-section titles of your character's Biography as you see fit. The three subsections below are just examples.) Early life Write Early life story if applicable. Delete this if not applicable. Life as an adventurer What was your character doing before AL? What is your character doing most of the time during AL? First kiss of death You can actually add other subsections. "First kiss of death" is just an example. Relationships and Affiliations Character B Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like. Character C Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like. Group D Your character's relationship with a certain group. Character Information Current Tier: 1 Magic Items * Sword of Awesomeness * Armor of a Blacksmith Diety * * Feats * Mobile Class Abilities (You can write some information about your character's build, like what makes them special) Class1 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Class2 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Quotes and Moments (You can put memorable moments, quotes made by your character, you may or may not indicate which module it happened to avoid spoiling other players.) Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX - Character A literally killed with kindness by unknowingly offering food that the BBEG is allergic to. * DDEXYY-YY - Character A died after failing a constitution save from kinky choking. __NOEDITSECTION__